1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby monitors and more particularly pertains to a new child position monitoring system for providing a warning to a user that a child being monitored has or is moving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby monitors is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,291; U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,967; U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,931; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,403.
Additionally, pressure-matt type devices have been used to monitor children at risk for SIDS or with a sleep apnea problem. Further, various walkie-talkie type audio monitors and video monitors have been used.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that can be used regardless of the location used to lay down the child including beds, couches, cribs, floors, etc.